Stats
Attributes : Characters in Opus Deorum are defined by three basic attributes: strength, speed, and intelligence. These attributes are gained by eating food, and can be sacrificed. It is possible to find Magic Items that increase each of these attributes. Strength *Strength can be increased primarily by eating meat. While grubs grant mostly an intelligence boost, they also give a small strength increase. *Strength will give you more attacking power, so you can hit harder. Each point of strength will raise your maximum damage when dealing physical hits. *If you have high enough strength you can gain increased protection from armour. *Shields have strength requirements. *The Power combat skill is based on your strength stat. *High strength is required to disarm an opponent. Speed *Speed can be increased primarily by eating fish. While meat grants mostly a strength increase, it also gives a small speed increase. *Speed will allow you to attack sooner each round, and if you have enough speed you will be able to hit multiple times each round (see the Table of Hits). *Armour has a speed requirement. *The Initiative and Hits combat skills are based on your speed stat. Intelligence *Intelligence can be increased primarily by eating grubs. While fish grants mostly a speed boost, it also gives a small intelligence increase. *Intelligence determines the power of magic you cast. Each point of intelligence will raise the maximum effect of your spells. *The Mind and Magic combat skills are based on intelligence. Intelligence also plays a role in minimum weapon damage (through the Weapon skill) and minimum armour protection (through the Armour skill). The Staff skill is associated with intelligence, but does not use it directly. *A sacrifice of 50 intelligence is needed in order to create a mage weapon. *A sacrifice of 1 intelligence is needed to recharge a Magic Item. God-Related Statistics *Influence *Loyalty *Reliance *Favour Level *Every time you level up, you gain more health, skill points, and base influence. *Experience is required to level up. *Each wild has a different level range, so as you level up, you will sometimes be able to fight in new wilds, and you will sometimes find yourself unable to fight in earlier ones. *Your level / 2 determines the maximum number of spells you can have in your spellbook. *See the Table of Levels. Experience *Based on the amount of damage you do, whether physical or magical, as well as damage you block. Blocking Experience *Gained by blocking part of an enemy's attack with armour. If you block the whole attack and take no damage, you will not gain blocking experience. *Blocking experience can also be gained through weapon parry or shield parry. *The maximum amount of blocking experience you can gain in a single battle is limited by your max health. Health *How much damage you can take before you are knocked out. *Your health will be fully restored at the end of every fight. *More health is gained every time you level up. Some Magic Items increase health. Gold *Used to buy items in town markets, armouries, and Magic Item Markets. Also used in auctions. *Used to play the tavern drinking game. *Can be sacrificed. *See the Gold gaining guide. Category:Character